


Like A Horse To Water

by WolfNotFawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angry Kissing, Childhood Friends, First Time, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfNotFawn/pseuds/WolfNotFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jaegers had lived beside the Kirstein ranch for more than seven years now, but as far as Jean was concerned, Eren was no more than a thorn in his side. If you asked anybody else, they would tell you it was a little more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Horse To Water

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance. Learn from my mistakes, do not edit drunk. Also, it should be pretty obvious that this was a thinly veiled opportunity to write Jean and Eren as some sort of cowboy boyfriends. Enjoy!

[1]  
  
Jean had been nine when he first met the other boy. He was a mess of soft brown hair and his skin showed the beginnings of a tan. He met Jean’s curious glance with an unwavering stare, it was not an unfriendly look, but Jean sensed that the other boy was offended that their fathers expected them to become fast friends simply because they were the same age. Perhaps the other boy could have been pickier with his choice of friends in town, but up here in the country, you either got along with your neighbours or you learned to enjoy your own company.

The other boy was dressed in clothes too new-looking and stiff for play, and the way he tugged at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably was enough to tell Jean that this was not the other boy’s usual choice of wear. Maybe his mother had forced it on him to make a good impression on their new neighbours, or maybe they hadn’t had time to unpack anything but their Sunday’s best.

There was a forgotten smudge of dirt on the boy’s right cheek, but the rest of his skin glowed an almost pretty pink. No doubt he bore the brunt of his mother’s stern scrubbing brush till she was satisfied that goodness itself had been scrubbed into his skin. His own mother once attacked him and his older brother with the same fervor, but the amount of dirt a young boy accumulated was not something one could declare war on when there was a ranch to tend to and a house to keep. Jean dragged the back of his hand across his cheek, feeling suddenly self-conscious about his appearance. He had had spent all morning playing hide and seek in the stables with Marco and he was sure he smelled of livestock and hay.

  
Jean felt his father nudge him forward and he allowed himself to be pushed front till he was standing toe to toe with the other boy. Jean extended a firm hand just as his father had taught him and waited for the other boy to accept his show of friendship, but he was merely greeted with an uncertain half-scowl. He wasn’t quite sure if the boy was really scowling at him or if his face just fell that way, but it certainly rubbed Jean the wrong way.  
  
The boy’s father cleared his throat at his son’s hesitation before the boy clasped Jean’s outstretched hand and gave it a cursory shake.  
  
“Hi, I’m Eren.” He heard the boy mumble, though a smile was still absent from his face.  
  
“You’ll have to forgive him; he’s a little shy. He’s never really had many friends his own age.” The boy’s father explained as he gave the boy’s hair an encouraging ruffle. Jean expected the boy– Eren, to scowl at his father, but the boy kept silent at his father’s unspoken admonishment.  
  
“He’s a little angry that we moved him out here, he misses his friends.” Doctor Jaeger continued. “Given a choice we wouldn’t have moved him either, but country air will be good for his mother’s lungs.”

Eren’s eyes softened at the mention of his mother, and the half-scowl was dropped from his face in favour of a softer expression. Jean knew right then and there that Eren was every inch the momma’s boy Jean had him pegged for.  
  
“Why don’t you boys go out and play? Jean, bring him back before supper.” Jean’s father instructed as he took Doctor Jaeger into the living room.  
  
“Come on.” Jean called as he made for the porch.  
  
Eren followed him unquestioningly down the stairs and round to the back of the house.  
  
“Sorry, if I don’t seem so friendly.” Eren forced out as he trailed behind Jean.  
  
Jean looked at him with feigned disinterest.  
  
“I’m just worried about my friend Armin. I’m not sure how he’s doing without me. He gets picked on sometimes.” Eren said as he squeezed his little hands into tight fists.  
  
Jean considered that for a moment. He supposed if Marco were picked on he wouldn’t be in the mood to talk either.  
  
“That’s alright.” Jean said with a magnanimous wave of his hand. “Come on, I’ll show you around. Your uncle’s land isn’t so big that it’s too far to walk to here. And my father’s land stretches that way so we’re not that far apart.” Jean gestured to the wide expanse behind them.  
  
They crossed a shallow stream, using some heavy stones that had been laid down, to walk over without getting their shoes damp. Jean led Eren through a small cluster of oak trees following a small path that had been made by the stamping of heavy boots one too many times.  
  
Jean snuck a small peek at Eren’s face, hoping for some indication that the other boy found their current surroundings familiar, but the boy’s face betrayed nothing. He wasn’t sure if Eren was just abhorrently bad with directions or if he was just unreadable, but Jean was willing to wager it wasn’t the second one.  
  
“Look, there’s your uncle’s old barn.” Jean pointed to a weatherworn structure that had clearly seen better days. “He doesn’t use it anymore so we sneak in and play all the time.”  
  
“Don’t tell him though.” Jean added as an after thought as he scratched his face absently.  
  
“Alright, I won’t.” Eren said agreeably as he nodded. He followed Jean into the disused barn.  
  
Despite it’s worn appearance, there didn’t appear to be anything wrong with the barn apart from falling into disrepair. The smell of animals had long been aired out of the building and it didn’t smell particularly of anything anymore. There was an old, broken threshing machine in the corner of the barn and several abandoned bales of dried out, bleached hay. It looked fairly clean, all things considering.  
  
Jean walked to the center of the barn and grabbed hold of a thick rope that was secured tightly to one of the strong beams that ran across the roof of the barn. The bottom of the rope had been twisted into a large knot, which acted as a makeshift seat. He offered Eren the line of rope, making sure the other boy held on tight before letting it fall from his own hand.  
  
“You can ride the rope first. I’ll push you.” Jean offered, hoping to impress the boy with his generosity.  
  
Eren eyed the swing a little warily before straddling the thick knot between his thighs and grasping the rope right between his hands. Jean pushed him hard without any hesitation. He wasn’t sure what the children in town did for fun, but he was absolutely certain that there was nothing better than a go at this swing. He heard Eren gasp a little at that first shove, but the boys face soon broke into a wide grin as he swung forward and backward through the air.  
  
“Why doesn’t your uncle use this barn?” He asked as soon as Eren got used to the swing’s momentum. “Father says it’s a waste to just leave it like this.”  
  
Eren frowned a little, searching his brain for any memory of answers he might have overheard in adult conversation.  
  
“He’s not really a farmer.” Eren answered slowly, repeating what he had heard from his parents. “He just moved out here after my aunt died. My mother says he doesn’t need to work since he came into a lot of money after my grandfather passed away.”  
  
“We’re going to live with him now, my mother is a little sick so my father thought being in the country would be good for her.” Eren continued as he swung his legs back and forth, hoping to bring the swing up higher. “My father will still go into town to work at the hospital there though I think.”  
  
The swing slowed down enough for Eren to jump off without hurting himself.  
  
“Your turn.” He said to Jean, holding the rope steady so the other boy could get on easily. He pushed Jean so firmly, Jean wondered if he might reach the roof.  
  
“I’ll bet you’ve never gotten this high before!” Eren shouted as he gave Jean an even firmer shove.  
  
Jean laughed airily as he sailed through the air. Eren was much better at pushing him on the swing than his older brother was.  
  
It was a little past supper before the two remembered to make their way back.  
  
The Jaeger family settled in quickly. Doctor Jaeger spent more time than anyone had expected him to with his family. He down to the town hospital only when he needed to, preferring to conduct his own research in a shed behind the house. He seemed more passionate about his scholarly pursuits than tilling the land or doing a doctor’s work, and would rightly have been considered strange for it. For a hardworking man in these parts had no use for such knowledge, but Grisha Jaeger was a wealthy man, and the wealthy were allowed their eccentricities. He had a pretty-faced, pleasant-mannered wife, and she successfully charmed one neighbour after another, till any unease about this new family was quickly forgotten.    
  
Eren took to the ranch as if he had been born there, and Jean almost forgot that he wasn’t. He was good at climbing trees, nearly as good as Jean was, and Connie and Marco liked him, which was good enough for Jean. However, Eren had an unwavering moral code and no concept of how small he really was, and it was this combination of traits that led to their falling out.  
  
It happened two years after he had first met the other boy. They were seated in Eren’s uncle’s old barn, nursing their bruised faces and injured pride. Eren had started another fight with a group of boys at school, who were at least three years older than the two of them, Jean wasn’t sure what it was over, but knowing Eren they were probably picking on some defenseless kid. Knowing that didn’t help ease the ache in his jaw or the dread of returning home to hear what his mother would have to say once she got a good look at his face. He scowled at the wall, with his back to Eren, feeling the venom build up in his chest.  
  
“Why can’t you mind your own business for once?” He spat out. He knew Eren’s heart was in the right place but he was angry at being dragged into another fight that he had no place being in.  
  
“Why do you always have to pretend to be such a hero when you can’t even throw a proper punch?”

“Jean, why are you–”  
  
But Jean wasn’t letting Eren interrupt him. He had accepted enough kicks and punches on Eren’s behalf.  
  
“No, listen. You need to stop acting like you can fix everything and protect everyone. It doesn’t make a difference and we just get beaten up along with whoever you were trying to save!”  
  
“So what? You rather I just look away when someone is getting picked on? I don’t need you to back me up if you’re too scared to do it.” Eren said with a glare.  
  
“I’m not too scared, Jaeger.” Jean replied coldly as he got to his feet. “It’s just that I’m sick of getting dragged into your shit because you’re to weak to do anything right!”  
  
“I’m not weak! Don’t rag on me just because you’re a coward!” Eren yelled back as he scrambled to stand as well.  
  
“Oh yeah? Well what about you? You know what everyone says about you? That you’re just a big-mouthed momma’s boy from the city!”  
  
Eren’s eyes widened in hurt and the two boys stared at each other in silence as the weight of Jean’s words hung between them. Jean felt the stirrings of guilt well up in his chest – He knew he had crossed the line. Eren had a prideful streak, and whatever fears he had about being an outsider, he buried beneath a rough exterior. It was not in his nature to pretend not to hear the whispered jibes about him being wet behind the ears or questions about whether he still needed his mother to tuck him in at night, but after each taunt turned into a scuffle, Eren would pretend that none of it had bothered him in the first place. Jean knew this, and yet he had thrown it in his face.  
  
Jean opened his mouth to say something, anything to make it all go away, but he didn’t even get a word out before he felt his back connect with the worn, hard surface of the barn wall. He felt the air rush out of his lungs on impact and he gasped. He felt his eyes prick a little from the force of being shoved so hard and he coughed.  
  
Eren had his head turned slightly away from Jean, and his hands were curled up into tight fists.  
  
“Eren, what are you–”  
  
“Don’t.” Eren replied. His voice was laced with a sharp fierceness that made Jean hesitate to speak again. The boy still kept his head away from him, and when Jean spotted a trace of dampness roll off Eren’s cheek, he knew why.  
  
He felt his own heart clench, but his pride was more than his guilt and he couldn’t force out the words that might make things alright. Eren brushed his cheek furiously with the back of his hand before running out the barn, not stopping to look behind him.  
  
Jean might have considered apologising the next day, but he tried not to remember the incident at all. He tried not to think of what he had said to his friend, for all memory of what he had said brought up an ugly, shameful feeling in his chest and it made his cheeks burn. He hoped that Eren simply understood that Jean hadn’t meant it and that it wouldn’t be long before the two were running across the ranch together again. And so Jean waited for the knock on his door, and for his mother to tell him that Eren was here, but it never came. Eren never came.  
  
Two weeks passed, and then three, and then too much time had passed for the words to come easily between them anymore. Jean sometimes climbed the giant oak trees in between his land and the Jaeger’s, hoping to catch sight of Eren feeling as lonesome as he was, but he never saw him. He didn’t even see the other boy at school, where his absence had gone unexplained, and sometimes Jean wondered if the other boy had even existed at all.  
  
Then one day, Eren suddenly reappeared in the school courtyard, but now a girl with the blackest hair Jean had ever seen stood by his side. Jean wondered who she was, maybe a cousin who had come to visit, but he wasn’t sure if he had the right to ask anymore. Eren eyed him warily from across the courtyard, and it struck Jean now, that maybe they weren’t friends anymore.  
  
By the time five years had passed, the two were virtually strangers.

[2]  
  
“Jean! Take this over to Carla!” His mother’s sharp yell resounded from the kitchen to the front door, which Jean had just stepped through.  
  
“I just got in from mucking out all morning! Make Claire do it!” Jean grumbled though he made his way to the kitchen. He knew his mother would not take no for an answer.  
  
He arched his back slightly as he strode into the other room. Years of hard labour on the ranch had given him generous muscles but a particularly hard load of work still gave him a dull ache in his limbs. Being the ranch owner’s son gave him a certain leeway when it came to avoiding the more strenuous menial tasks, but his father believed that a man ought to know the place he owns better than the workers do, and so Jean had been set to work on the ranch everyday, at least with the comfort that he would one day inherit the land.  
  
His mother had set two blueberry pies to cool near the windowsill, and the sweet aroma made his mouth water.  
  
“Be a dear and take one over to the Jaegers will you? Carla was so lovely to bring over that juicy rabbit last week.” Jean’s mother told him as she patted him on the arm.  
  
Jean hesitated to take the pie.  
  
He sometimes went over to the Jaeger’s house while on errands for his mother, but only when he was sure that Carla’s son would be out of the house. Usually in the early mornings, when he knew the other boy would be out in the stables, but now it was almost midday and he would be finished with his chores. The two boys had fallen into a quiet rivalry over the years. They barely spoke to each other anymore, but instead fell into an unspoken competition. They watched each other, and whatever one did, be it shooting rabbits or digging a well, the other would go at twice as hard. Each constantly proving that he was better than the other, so that there was never any doubt that each one was perfectly fine without the other.  
  
“What are you being coy for?” Jean’s mother nagged when she noticed his reluctance to go. “You used to go over there with the Jaeger boy all the time. Never had any problem tracking mud into their house then. Whatever happened to you two anyways? Used to be inseparable and now it’s impossible to even get you two into the same room!”  
  
“Alright! I’ll bring your pie over. Stop needling me woman!” Jean said, irritated with her fussing.  
  
He picked up the pie and walked towards the shortcut to the Jaeger’s house that he had shown his friend so many years ago. The unyielding sun beat down on Jean’s back, but the brim of his Stetson hat shaded his face. He scratched at his chin, feeling the itch of stubble poking through his tanned skin and made a mental note to shave more cleanly tomorrow. He crossed the shallow stream, taking the time to dip the soles of his boots in the water, washing off whatever mud was caked there, before heading to the shade of giant oak trees by the stream. He tried not to look at the old barn as he walked past it, somehow walking by it did not make Jean feel very good.  
  
He walked up the porch, and gave three firm knocks to the wooden door.  
  
He didn’t have to wait more than a minute before the door swung open to reveal a shorter boy. Eren looked surprised to see him, though he recovered fast enough to school his startled expression into a more aloof one. His green eyes however, still danced with curiosity at Jean’s presence.  
  
“Jean.” Eren greeted him evenly.  
  
“My mother sent me over with a pie to thank you all for the rabbit you gave us last week.” Jean replied, as he removed his hat and brought it against his chest.  
  
Eren looked at the pie for a second before stepping aside to allow Jean inside.  
  
“You better give it to my mother yourself, she’d have my head if I just took the pie from you and sent you off.”  
  
Jean followed behind Eren silently as they filed into the kitchen. It was unusual, seeing the back of Eren’s head at such a close distance, and unobstructed by a hat. Jean brushed aside the thought, choosing instead to concentrate on the rich aroma of some sort of stew wafting through the house.  
  
Carla Jaeger was dressed in a blue housedress, with a white apron tied around her front. The sun shone in through the open window and circled her head like a halo.  
  
“Jean! How nice to see you!” She called out as soon as she spotted him, smiling widely as she wiped her hands on the front of her apron.  
  
“Likewise. My mother sends her regards.” Jean replied politely.  
  
His arms felt heavy at his side, and he felt strangely conscious of Eren standing some ways behind him. He never felt uneasy around Carla, she had a warm, disarming quality to her but he hadn’t spoken to her in front of Eren in years. Jean cleared his throat as he weighed the pie restlessly with his hands. It felt as if he was intruding into Eren’s private world and he wasn’t sure if he was allowed there.  
  
“This is for you.” Jean said, bringing the pie towards her with both hands, his hat tucked against his body with the inside of his right arm.  
  
“Oh a pie! How nice! Your mother shouldn’t have troubled herself.” Carla said as she took the heavy pie from his hands. “It looks delicious.”  
  
“We really enjoyed that rabbit last week. It was very juicy, my father couldn’t get enough.”  
  
“Eren does the real work, I just stick them in the oven.” Carla laughed at the compliment and waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll have to send more over next time, that boy gets so enthusiastic about shooting them that he forgets we can’t finish so many.”  
  
He heard Eren grumble at his mother from behind him, but he didn’t quite pay attention to what was said. He coughed a little to cover up his awkwardness at inadvertently complimenting Eren. Of course he should have known that Eren had been the one to catch the rabbit, it was only logical, but he was so busy minding his manners around Carla that the implications of his compliment had slipped his mind. Still, he was embarrassed, and so he reacted the only way he knew how.  
  
“It was cooked beautifully, but some parts of it were a little tough though. Eren probably didn’t shoot it cleanly the first time. The rabbit tenses up if you don’t aim properly and get it in one shot. Affects the quality of the meat, which not even such a talented cook such as yourself would be able to compensate for.” Jean said, tilting his chin up as he gave Eren a cocky grin. “Can’t expect everyone to be able to shoot that well though.”  
  
Eren threw him a scowl that Jean met with a smirk. It was obvious that he had risen to the bait.  
  
“That’s a lot of talk for someone who spends more time picking his arrows off the ground than shooting rabbits.” Eren said with a growl.  
  
“Yeah, well you would know a lot about that, wouldn’t you?” Jean said with a sneer.  
  
“If you were half as good at shooting as you are at talking out of your ass, you would be able to hunt enough rabbits to feed all your father’s workers for a year!” Eren shouted, before his mother smacked him on the arm with a towel.  
  
“Eren! Language!” Carla chided as she took a step between them. “Honestly, you boys bicker about the silliest things. You aren’t children anymore. Now Jean, why don’t you go wash up? The food will be done soon, so you should stay and eat.”  
  
Eren had his arms folded and he turned away from the two of them. Jean knew the other boy was still fuming.  
  
“Oh no, I really shouldn’t.” Jean replied, giving Carla a gracious smile. “My mother will be expecting me back, and you know how cranky she gets when things don’t go her way.”  
  
Carla frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. “I suppose it can’t be helped then. You really should stop by sometime soon again. We don’t see you enough.”  
  
Jean excused himself with a promise to drop by more often.  
  
[3]

The night air of spring felt cool against the nape of Jean’s neck as a breeze made its way through the barn. He straightened the stiff collars of his favourite blue shirt, pulling them a little higher. The sun-bleached ends of his hair ruffled a little in the wind and Jean brought a hand up to cup the shorn back of his head. His undercut was usually a blessing when working long hours under the relentless heat of the afternoon sun, but now without his hat and up against the light breeze that seemed to circle the barn, Jean felt a little exposed.  
  
Some couples were milling around the makeshift seats, but more were dancing on the small platform. The local musicians present were playing the same few tunes over and over again but nobody seemed to mind. His family hosted a dance every spring before the barn loft became filled with bales of hay. It was nothing fancy, but most made sure to mark their calendars in anticipation of the night.   
  
“I’m going to ask Mikasa to dance.” Jean announced to Marco and Connie.  
  
“I don’t know.” Connie said skeptically as he looked across the room at Eren’s adopted sister. “You say that every year, and every year you chicken out.”  
  
“What? Last year I was too busy dancing with all the girls who had asked me and just didn’t get a chance.” Jean retorted.  
  
“I have a very different memory of that night.” Marco said, his eyes crinkling as he grinned. “You know, she’s not dancing right now, you should go ahead and ask her before you forget.”  
  
“Are you serious, Marco? I can’t ask her now. Eren isn’t watching, it would be a waste not to see the look on his face when she says yes.” Jean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“Riiiight.” Connie said as he and Marco exchanged knowing glances.  
  
“Where is Eren anyway? I haven’t seen him around in awhile.” Marco asked with a smile.  
  
“What are you asking me for? I don’t know.” Jean said as he folded his arms. It wasn’t exactly a lie, he had noticed Eren leave the barn fifteen minutes ago but he didn’t know where for.  
  
Connie was now doing an extremely lively dance on the platform. He kicked up his heels enthusiastically while Sasha egged him on. Jean hoped he wouldn’t fall and hurt himself doing a somersault. Blood was a bitch to clean out of that kind of wood.  
  
“Hey.” Jean glanced over to see that that his younger sister had made it over to his side. She was wearing a cream-coloured dress Jean had never seen before. “Mom wants you to go over and borrow some rat cheese and bread from Carla. We’re almost out of food for the guests.”  
  
“Alright.” He said gruffly.  
  
He wasn’t too keen on walking over and leaving the festivities, but he knew there was no way he could send his sister out alone in the dark. He turned to let Marco know where he was going, but the other boy seemed too engrossed in his conversation with Mina to even notice that Jean was gone.  
  
Jean picked up an extra oil lamp and walked out the barn. He had crossed the shallow stream enough times that it wasn’t the slightest bit tricky to cross in the dark. He could hear the murmur of people laughing and talking even at this distance and he quickened his pace so he could hurry back. He was walking so quickly he almost missed the gentle glow of light coming from the open door of the old Jaeger barn. It wasn’t unusual for people to sneak into neighbouring buildings when there was a party going on nearby, perhaps, Jean thought, it was a couple looking for some privacy away from the group.  
  
He was about to continue walking when it occurred to him. Eren had left the party some time ago, it couldn’t be him in there could it? It was none of his business, but the thought of Eren in there with his hand under some girl’s dress gave Jean a twinge in his stomach.  
  
He clicked his tongue irritably. Eren was such a hypocrite, he was always acting like Jean was some big pervert just because he appreciated that Mikasa was a beautiful girl, but now he was the one doing some tramp in the barn. Not just any old barn, but the barn that Jean had brought him to. The one that Jean’s own father had tied a rope swing in which he had graciously shared with Eren. Jean loved that old barn more than Eren ever had, and if anyone should be getting busy with a girl in it, it should have been Jean.  
  
Jean stormed over to the side of the old building, where he knew there was a crack in the wall. If it really was Eren, he was going to find the most embarrassing way to interrupt him, but he needed to be sure it was him before he found a way to bring the barn down so that Eren would have to be pulled out from under the roof without his pants on.   
  
It seemed that whoever was in the barn had brought a lamp with them. There was enough light in there that Jean could make out the old swing hanging down the centre of the barn. The place looked the same as it always had; it was empty as usual except for a worn-looking blanket that had been laid out on the floor.  
  
It was lucky then, that Jean had set down his lamp, because he would have dropped it when he realised who it was lying on top of that blanket. Jean felt his limbs go numb with shock and a feeling of outrage came over him. He hadn’t been wrong when he had guess that it was Eren in the old barn, but it was not a girl who was with him.  
  
Reiner stroked Eren’s cheek lightly before bringing Eren’s face closer for another fierce kiss. Eren broke away with a slight moan when the hand cupping his ass squeezed hard.  
  
Jean could not look away. A heavy thudding of his heart echoed in his ears and there was an unfamiliar wrenching feeling in his chest. He knew Reiner and Eren were close, but not like this. Eren had never shown any interest in a girl, but Jean had never expected that it was because Eren was attracted to men. And of all men, why _Reiner_? He was hardly even that handsome. Jean did occasionally hear the girls coo about how strong the man was, or how glossy and thick his hair was, but he had expected Eren to hold higher standards. He should be with someone who wasn’t so excessively beefy, or someone who would hold him a little more gently than that titan.  
  
A particularly loud moan broke Jean out of his thoughts. Eren’s shirt now lay forgotten on the floor as he straddled Reiner’s thighs, with his own legs folded beneath him against the ground. The other boy was sucking relentlessly on Eren’s nipple, while his hands were tucked into the back of the smaller boy’s jeans, flush against the bare flesh of his ass.  
  
Eren’s skin was pink with the exertion from his chosen activity and his eyelashes were fanned out prettily against his tanned skin as he closed his eyes. Another sensual mewl escaped from Eren’s parted lips and Jean flushed at catching Eren with such an intimate expression on his face.  
  
Reiner’s pants didn’t seem all that comfortable at this point. The other man’s bulge was threatening to tear his pants at the seam. His hands were kneading Eren’s ass ardently, spreading the firm mounds apart before squeezing them back together. Jean almost didn’t resent him for it; Eren’s ass was truly superb. With the way Reiner worshipped it, Jean was sure he had noticed the fact. He probably couldn’t wait to get Eren’s pants off and enjoy that sweet little hole in between those perfect pert cheeks as he fucked Eren into the ground.  
  
Jean tore his eyes away from the scene at that thought. He felt bile rise up in his throat as he pictured Reiner and Eren locked in a more intimate embrace. He couldn’t watch this.  
   
He left the area as fast as he could, forgetting even the small lamp that he had set down on the ground. He hurried into his room and locked the door, kicking at his dressed in a rage. What was Eren thinking? How could he let that giant touch him like that? How long had they been sneaking around behind everyone’s’ backs while pretending that nothing was going on?  
  
He threw himself down on his bed, fuming. It was true that he and Eren didn’t get along very well anymore, but once upon a time they had been best friends. That was enough reason for him to be concerned right? Reiner was probably no good anyway; what did he want a loud-mouthed brat like Eren for? He was just taking advantage of him. Eren should be with someone who actually knew him, knew what he was like beneath his scowl and that quick-temper. He should be with someone who Carla liked, someone who could tell Eren off when he was being rash and stupid, someone like–  
  
“Jean!” His mother’s voice pierced through the door accompanied by a loud knock. “Did you go by Carla’s yet? We need the food!”  
  
Shit, he had forgotten.  
  
[4]  
  
The smell of rain covered up the stink of the stables, which was lucky considering the heavy downpour had trapped him there. Eren Jaeger was seated on the only chair in the place some distance away from Jean, watching the storm as it raged on outside.  
  
His father had asked the boy to assist Jean because one of the mares was having a complicated foaling. Grisha Jaeger often helped out in the births of the many troubled births of calves, foals and babies in the area alike, but the doctor had been sent for by the town hospital. So, the task fell to Eren who had unsurprisingly picked up some knowledge from his father. The newborn foal was now standing by its mother’s side. Jean looked out at the troubled skyline, it didn’t look like the rain was going to ease up anytime soon, he wondered if they would be stuck here long enough for the foal to begin taking its first steps.  
  
His gaze fell on Eren. He had seen the other boy a few times since he had spied on him with Reiner, and each time, he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. The other boy was dressed in an old denim shirt, probably something he didn’t mind getting dirty. The collar was soft from being washed too many times and it rolled down to reveal more of Eren’s neck than usual. There was a purple mark centered where Eren’s neck met his shoulders and Jean felt an unbridled jealousy coarse through him at the sight.  
  
He cleared his throat loudly as he strode over to stand behind Eren. The boy turned to face him, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
“So, how is Reiner these days?” Jean asked, fighting to keep his voice neutral.  
  
Eren looked uninterested and it riled Jean up even more.  
  
“He’s fine I guess. Go ask him yourself.” Eren retorted as he folded his arms against his chest.  
  
“Who is he going out with these days? I always figured he was fucking Annie. Who do you think he’s fucking?” Jean asked.  
  
“What is your problem, Jean? Stop being so disgusting.” Eren said, sounding a little put off by Jean’s crassness.  
  
“What? You think fucking Reiner is disgusting?  Come on, don’t be such a jerk. I’m sure a man like that has no problem finding an easy lay.” Jean said, allowing a sneer to come over his face.  
  
“What is with you?!” Eren yelled, his expression twisted into a scowl at Jean’s aggressive questioning.  
  
“Why are you getting so worked up, Eren? Am I hitting a sore spot? Are you one of his easy lays?” Jean asked jeeringly.  
  
The reply he got was a right hook to the jaw, and Jean knew he had done it again, he had crossed a line, but a bitter anger and jealousy burned out all other rationality in him. His fist connected with Eren’s cheek but the other boy only staggered for a second before coming at Jean again. The boy had certainly learnt how to fight in the years that they had been apart but Jean had the advantage of his bigger size.  
  
He forced the smaller boy onto the ground beneath him, pining down his wrists with his hands. He lurched forward when Eren kneed him harshly in the stomach. He fell forward, his full weight lying on top of Eren’s own body. He could feel every sharp incline of bone and muscle, and their clothes did little to prevent their body heat from mingling till it was impossible to tell who was warming who.  
  
Eren rolled them over till he was sitting on top of Jean. He brought an elbow down against the centre of Jean’s ribcage and the impact made Jean reel. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he hadn’t had a proper fight in months, but he couldn’t concentrate on landing his punches. Not when Eren was moving like that on top of him and the image of him mewling was still fresh in his mind.

  
Jean lurched forward, bringing a leg to sweep Eren’s out from under him, forcing the other boy to lose his balance and land on Jean’s chest. Jean reversed their positions, holding the other firmly under his grip. Eren threw him a sharp glare, he was panting lightly but the fierce look in his eyes told Jean that he was far done from fighting. It was unfair really, how handsome he looked even with such an ugly expression on his face.  
  
Without thinking Jean crashed his lips against Eren’s, slipping his tongue in when Eren parted his mouth in surprise. He braced himself for a kick to the groin, but it never came. Jean gasped when Eren began kissing him back roughly, massaging Jean’s tongue with his own. Jean had thought of kissing girls before, but all his fantasies were nothing like this. It was messy, he had to murmur a small apology when he felt some of his saliva drip down Eren’s face. Yet none of his imagined kisses could compare to the feel of Eren’s mouth against his.  
  
Finally, they broke apart. Eren rolled out from under Jean and panted harshly as he lay on his side. Jean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; his lips were tingly from stimulation. A clap of thunder resounded through the barn, and a few horses whinnied nervously in response. The rain hadn’t let up even a little bit.  
  
Jean sat up, resting his forearms on the top of his knees. He could feel how heated his face felt, and hoped he wasn’t flushing red.  
  
“What was that about?” Eren asked, his tone was a little harsher than Jean would have liked.  
  
Jean cleared his throat restlessly. “Which part?” He replied evasively.  
  
“The thing about Reiner for starters.” Eren said with a penetrating stare. “Did you hear something weird about me or what?” He looked almost anxious as he asked that.  
  
“Something like that.” Jean replied, trying to keep his tone casual. “Forget it okay, I won’t say anything to anyone. What you and your boyfriend do is none of my business anyway.”  
  
Eren frowned. “He’s not my boyfriend. What did you hear?” He pressed.  
  
Jean felt his heart do a little flip. “He’s not? But I saw you two…” He trailed off, hoping he didn’t sound as hopeful as he felt.  
  
Eren squawked a little at that. “You saw?! What the hell, Jean.” He gave Jean a light punch on the arm.  
  
“Hey! It wasn’t like I wanted to watch you and your boyfriend make out. If anything, I’m the one who should be mad about how gross it was.” Jean remarked.  
  
“I said he’s not my boyfriend okay.” Eren huffed. “Anyway, you really won’t tell anyone?”  
  
“Yeah, I won’t.” Jean promised.  
  
They sank into silence for a little while, Jean turned around to check on the newborn foal.  
  
“So why did you kiss me?” Eren asked a little too loudly.  
  
Jean ignored the question in favour of inspecting the foal.  
  
“Hey! Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me!” Eren whined, increasing the volume at which he was addressing Jean.  
  
“Urghh, stop yelling idiot, you’ll spook the horses.” Jean complained as he shoved his hands irritably into his pockets.  
  
“I don’t know, I guess I kind of like you or whatever.” Jean mumbled. “God knows why though.”

He expected Eren to laugh a little, maybe even get kind of pissed off, but all Eren did was stare at him.  
  
“Are…you sure?” Eren asked skeptically.  
  
“Shit, you’re really pissing me off. I said I like you, so I like you okay?” Jean said, beginning to feel embarrassed by his admission. He walked over to the now empty chair and sat himself down, turning away from Eren to watch the rain.  
  
“Okay.” He heard Eren say from somewhere behind him.  
  
Jean turned to see Eren looking at him tentatively, arm out-stretched as if wanting to touch Jean but unsure if he could. Jean made the decision for him, pulling the other into his lap. Eren gave an undignified yelp, but did not protest. He was so close that Jean could smell the scent of wet grass off him.  
   
“Yeah. Okay.” Eren repeated as Jean slipped his hands around his waist.  
  
[5]  
  
“Here.” Jean said gruffly as he threw a bunch of wildflowers he had tied together with a rough piece of twine. It hit Eren in the face rather unceremoniously, Jean hoped that hadn’t crushed any petals.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Eren replied irritably. “Why are you throwing stuff at me for?”  
  
He inspected the thing that had bounced off his face and into his lap. He eyed the gift suspiciously before picking it up gingerly between two fingers. He blinked at Jean expectantly, waiting for an explanation.  
  
“You don’t have to get me flowers, Jean, I’m not a girl.” Eren said, inspecting the roughly made bouquet.  
  
“I know you’re not a girl.” Jean replied indignantly. “I just thought you’d appreciate the gesture but forget it.” Jean made to snatch the flowers back but Eren put them out of his reach.  
  
“Hey, horse-face. No taking back gifts. This is mine now.” Eren said, patting Jean on the knee almost patronisingly.  
  
Jean grumbled softly to himself, but settled himself down on the grass beside Eren.  
  
“You’re such a sap sometimes.” Eren informed him.  
  
“Shut up.” Jean replied, but he let Eren sneak his hand into his.  
  
He took off his hat with his free hand, laying it on the grass beside him. A gentle breeze rustled through Eren’s hair, and Jean took a moment to appreciate that. The edge of Eren’s nose was peeling slightly from a sunburn and the harsh angles of his face made it clear that Eren was all boy. Jean had seen Eren with his shirt off, he knew that Eren all hard, sinewy muscles and there was no pretending that any part of him was soft or girlish, yet Jean was sure he was the prettiest thing out across these stinking lands.  
  
“Stay with me tonight.” Jean said. He hoped that Eren knew it was a question and not a demand, he was so focused on getting the words out that he had forgotten to mind his tone.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Eren nod his head. He squeezed Eren’s hand appreciatively and tried not to grin too wide.  
  
The old barn looked the same as the last time Jean had seen it. The blanket that had been the centerpiece of the room had been replaced by a new one, something which consoled Jean at least a little.  
  
“Do we have to do it here?” He asked, eyeing the place with disdain. He could still picture Reiner in here.  
  
“Do you have any better suggestions? Unless you want our first time together to be out in the open this is our only choice.” Eren said.  
  
“Come on, don’t be such a baby.”  Eren called to him as he sat himself down on the blanket.  
  
Jean sighed and crawled over till he was sitting facing his boyfriend. He sucked on Eren’s lower lip lightly before trailing kisses down his neck. Every little whimper Eren went directly to his groin, it wasn’t before long that his jeans felt too tight for comfort. He ran a hand along Eren’s inner thigh before cupping his crotch and squeezing it firmly. Eren gasped into Jean’s mouth before bringing himself to his knees and pushed Jean onto his back. He crawled in between Jean’s legs, nuzzling against Jean’s bulging crotch before mouthing it gently. Jean had been riding hard all day and he spent all day sweating into his saddle. He must have smelt like musky and a little too fragrant, but Eren didn’t seem to mind.  
  
Eren tugged at Jean’s shirt insistently, so Jean worked at the buttons, helping the other boy get it off.  
  
“Yours too.” He said, leaning back to watch as Eren unbuttoned his own shirt.  
  
Jean kicked off his boots for good measure and unbuttoned his jeans. Eren stopped undressing to stare unabashedly as his boyfriend’s nude form was revealed. Jean pulled off his pants and noted with pride that Eren had given him an appreciative glance below the belt.  
  
“So it’s not just my face that has a horse-like quality huh?” Jean asked with a smirk.  
  
Eren flung a boot at him in reply, but Jean merely laughed and pulled Eren towards him.  Eren pressed his clothed groin against Jean’s bare one and rubbed insistently. Jean groaned at the friction and flipped Eren onto his back. He fumbled with the zip on Eren’s pants, hurrying to rip the offending clothing item off him. Eren raised his hips to allow it to slide off his body more easily.  
  
Jean could hardly contain himself when he saw Eren spread out obediently beneath him. He felt a visceral need coarse through him as he parted Eren’s legs gently, hanging the back of his knees off his own thighs  as he eased in towards Eren.  
  
“So should I put my fingers in first?” Jean asked.  
  
“I’m not sure, I guess so.” Eren said uncertainly.  
  
He was met with a quizzical look from Jean.  
  
“What do you mean? Haven’t you done this before?” Jean asked in confusion.  
  
Eren looked at him pointedly.  
  
“What? How? But you and Reiner…” Jean questioned.  
  
“I told you, Reiner and me just fooled around sometimes. I didn’t even like him that way, so why would I let him put it in.” Eren said almost exasperatedly.  
  
Jean felt a growing warmth spread through his chest. He looked at Eren in wonder, unable to wrap his mind around what he had just told him. Eren was so fucking beautiful, everyone noticed, it was impossible not to notice. Jean had noticed even when he didn’t want to. How many people had wanted Eren like he did? And yet none of them had ever held him, he had chosen Jean.  
  
“Oh right.” Jean laughed nervously. “Oh wait, I forgot, I’m supposed to use this.”  
  
Jean reached over to grab his discarded pants. He fished through the pockets and produced a small vial. He uncorked it, spilling some over himself and Eren in the process.  
  
“Shit.” He cursed.  
  
Jean pulled Eren up higher against himself, so that the other’s hips lifted off the ground. He admired the view for a moment before coating his fingers liberally with the oil from the vial and searched for Eren’s hidden entrance. He rubbed the edge of the hole gently with the tips of his fingers and was rewarded with a blush from Eren.  
  
“Come on. Get to it.” Eren muttered, turning his face away from Jean.  
  
Jean responded by sinking a finger into Eren. It was a tight fit and Jean grew harder at the thought of squeezing his cock into Eren. He impatiently added a second finger and pulled his two digits in opposite directions, hoping to stretch Eren out a little more.  
  
“Feels weird.” Eren confided as he lay there quietly.  
  
“Yeah.” Jean said in a placating manner.  
  
He thrust his fingers in deeper this time, and Eren yelped in surprise. He rubbed around the insides till he found a spongy mass hidden deep within. Eren whined and rolled his hips, forcing Jean’s fingers to press back against that spot. Jean grinned. How cute. He circled the entrance gently with his thumb while Eren pushed back insistently against his fingers.  
  
“Okay enough.” Eren panted. He pressed his foot against Jean’s chest and pushed against him lightly. “Put it in.”  
  
“Put what in?” Jean asked with a grin.  
  
Eren trailed his foot down and tapped at Jean’s cock with it gently.  
  
“This.” He said firmly.  
  
Jean couldn’t even pretend that he could tease Eren for any longer. Already pre-cum was leaking out his cock. Eren spread his legs wider to allow Jean room between them and Jean brought his mouth down against Eren’s to hide his nervousness.  
  
He rubbed his slick hands over his cock to lubricate it further, though it was already so embarrassingly wet with pre-cum that he needn’t have bothered. He thrusted hard into Eren and was surprised with how snug the fit was. Eren moaned loudly and he had to concentrate to prevent himself from coming.  
  
Jean steadied himself before thrusting into Eren’s heat in what he hoped was a rhythmic fashion. He aimed at the spot that had Eren mewling before and he knew he had found it when Eren’s soft moans went a pitch higher. He could feel Eren wrap his legs around his back before his insides squeezed impossibly right around Jean. He felt a wetness explode onto his stomach, but that didn’t matter because he was spilling his seed deep inside Eren.

Jean collapsed onto Eren, feeling his legs tingle with exertion. That had ended more quickly than either of them had anticipated, but somehow it didn’t matter. He rolled off his boyfriend, allowing the air to cool off their heated bodies for awhile before curling himself beside Eren.  
  
He felt Eren sneak an arm under his neck and press his chest against Jean’s back. Jean allowed himself to close his eyes. He needed his rest, he had to muck out in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
